Endless Hope
by Anbu-hime21
Summary: Naruto was never meant to suffer the world alone, or at least that's how I see it. So he grows up with friends that understand how he feels, and finds love the same way as well. NaruOC SasuYugi


Endless Hope by Anbu-hime21

Author's Note- I think I should explain a few things before we get started with the story. The prologue has scenes drawn from the novel of Naruto called Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood. The novel contains the written tale of Naruto's beginning and many adventures. In the chapters after a certain point they continue as episodes would. The first four chapters after this though are all in different points of view. It will describe how life outside the village was for the main characters of my story. I thought it would be a good idea to mention that before you get confused. Also, I'm quite aware that Namikaze Minato is Naruto's biological father in the cannon, but for several reasons I'm altering that fact. Lastly, I would like to mention this before I end, but I hate the idea of Naruto being so unlucky with other people. So I have included some original characters in this story bare with me they will be introduced later on. So without further ado, on with the show!!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except for my original characters, and that includes all the made up animals and people in later chapters.

**(Scene Change)**

_**Jutsu's **_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Bijuu/Jinchuuriki Rage speech**

_Bijuu Thoughts_

Prologue: Bijuu Attack!!!!

Each beast was humungous.

Whenever one shrieked, the land shook.

The Kyūbi No Kitsune (1), Hachibi No Rakko (2), and Nanatsubi No Ryuu (3) were spirits that lived in this land. They were as powerful as demons, or so the legends said. Why did the creatures attack this peaceful place? Nobody really knew. But the Hidden Leaf Village was definitely in danger. Only the Fox howled this time.

**Gaaa-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!**

The land shook even harder. The trees in the forest flopped over like little flowers. Black clouds swirled out of nowhere, crackling with lightning. The Ninja of Konohagakure nervously watched from a distance. They were all well trained and ready for combat, but the beasts still terrified them. The shinobi knew they could never kill the beasts. But, they decided to give it their best shot anyway.

They raised a battle cry to bolster their courage. Then the front line attacked. Each beast just squinted at them at first. Then they roared, shattering their best jutsu into useless little bits. The red-hot flames of a Katon jutsu vanished into thin air. Ninja were torn into shreds and scattered across the ground. The others didn't run away, but quickly fired up their own best secret jutsu.

This second attack hit the targets. The beasts just scowled as fireballs exploded in their faces and daggers of stone stabbed them in the stomach. Shurinken after shurinken whirled through the air as the battle raged on and on. The shinobi who had been summoned here to fight were all considered masters. Each one had made a direct hit that he or she felt was a deathblow. They all figured the creatures must be hurt, at least a little.

But when the beasts emerged from a cloud of smoke, the ninja all froze in shock. The beasts looked exactly the same! Not one small scratch had scarred their hides. The Fox just purred like a kitten, mocking the little people below. Suddenly each beast slid forward, too fast for anyone to see. They slammed into the shinobi that were about to release jutsu, and tore them apart with their claws.

The frontline survivors, who had retreated after their attack, somehow dodged the blows. But their best secret jutsu were useless against the creatures. They didn't even slow the beasts down! The Shinobi of Leaves fought on. Ninja were knocked down, smashed up, and even blown away, but the rest kept on going. They refused to give up, thinking of the many innocent lives that would be taken if they quit. If they stopped now, the Hidden Village of Leaves would be flattened to the ground. Soon only a few ninja were still alive, though just barely. The survivors had no strength left. But their fierce desire to protect their loved ones, plus their well-honed shinobi skills, kept their bodies in motion.

They knew one thing for sure: If the battle continued, they would all die. Then something happened that no one could've predicted. All three Tailed Beasts suddenly swung their heads in a different direction. It was what the Ninja of the Konohagakure had been hoping for.

A gigantic toad hopped over their tired bodies and landed on the other side of the Fox, Dragon, and Otter. As toads go, this one was quite peculiar: it wore a dagger in its belt, and big haori half-coat. A tobacco pipe dangled from its mouth. The toad bellowed at the beasts in a voice like bubbling mud. The Fox roared back in reply for all, and they swung around to face their new enemy.

The Fox and toad slammed into each other. The land shook yet again. The toad aimed its dagger and lunged at the Fox, who knocked the weapon away with its chin. The toad leaped into the air to dodge air bullets shot by the Tailed Otter. He ducked as a wave of water was shot at his head, and jumped to avoid the blast to his legs by an angered Dragon.

He was surrounded the minute he touched the ground and forced to dodge blasts from all three tailed Bijuu. He lasted until they sensed people approaching from the west, knowing that his job was done, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The people they sensed were a group of people that included two blondes, three brunettes, and a male with white hair.

The male blond delayed no time and performed the necessary handseals for summoning the Shinigami. Immediately, after he reached for the brunette child. It appeared behind the blond and pushed its hand through the blonds' chest. Clamping his mouth shut tightly so as not too cry out in pain. Then it reached out to the shocked dragon and pulled the soul form its body easily. The baby let out loud piercing wails, and reached out for someone to make the pain go away. He handed the child back to his brunette mother, who proceeded to quiet the sobbing child.

Digging into his pouch and retrieving some chakra pills he swallowed them all together, and his chakra flared dangerously high. The next child handed to him was a young silver-haired female. He had re-summoned the Shinigami, and it pushed its hand through the already wounded man. It began to pull the soul out of the now frightened Otter Bijuu. The beast attempted to fight back and pulled against the white hand that scooted her closer to the tiny wrapped bundle. It screeched out in anger as it was sucked into the young girl, who began to sobbing uncontrollably. She was grabbed by the blonde female then let her motherly instincts take over. She rocked the child until the sobs quieted down to sniffles.

Everyone lurched forward, when the blond man fell to his knees and took several labored breaths. The second brunette woman rushed to his side, all the while holding their newly conceived child. After handing the blond boy to the white haired man, she cradled the dying blond man tenderly in her arms. He whispered something to her before his body went to limp. The blonde child seemed to sense the things around and started bawling just as loudly as the first brunette boy. He was quieted by the silent male with white hair standing near the pair, as the child reached for the body of his dead father.

Taking a look of pure determination, she glared at the giant fox that sniffed at its companion's bodies. She reached into her husbands' pouch, pulled out several chakra pills, and them in her mouth before swallowing. Wasting no time she performed similar handseals just as rapidly as her husband had, and activated the summoning jutsu. Pride kept her from yelling out in pain, as its hand reached through her stomach. It stretched out until it had descended on the unsuspecting Fox that howled for its comrades. Pulling the soul into the blond child that lay comfortably in the woman's arms.

As soon as the swirling vortex that held the Kyuubi closed up in the young child he began making more boisterous wails. The group watched as the brunette mother quieted the child cries. And reunited the family for however briefly a time. The white haired male reached for the child when his mother coughed up blood. She knocked his hand away in irritation, and looked at him begging for more time with her child.

The woman made one last request, before her will ran completely out, "Jiraiya-san. Make sure that they stay safe, and tell Minato they have to get strong…" With that said her body leaned forward lay on top of her dead husband.

**(Hokage's Tower)**

Seven hours later we find an old man with tan colored skin staring out at Konohagakure, parts of which stood in ruins and burning. The man stood in grief about what had conspired earlier at the gates of the once mighty village. While a tiny group of people stood, among them sleeping were the saviors of the village. As the old man sighed he thought of the troubles the village had gone through.

'It's almost hard to imagine that we had just gotten back on our feet after the war with Iwagakure. This will not be forgotten anytime soon. And the damage will take years to rebuild…' he let thoughts drift off briefly.

Deciding, to think of that later he turned his focus on the small group in front of him now. He was just about to speak to them on the behalf of his successor when the door behind the group burst open to reveal a group of three shinobi. Each of the shinobi we're different, the eldest had slightly long blond hair, the second had bright silvery locks, and the third was brunet. The two latter panting as though they had run a marathon. As the door was shut the old man had a chance to focus his attention on his successor. He immediately noticed that his eyes were like ice, and his whole body was tense.

Inwardly, he beamed in front of him was a man that would go to hell and back for this village. From the look in his eyes it was easy to tell he saw the damage done to the west village gates. And, the mourning of civilians and shinobi alike. All that could be done now is tell him of his brother's sacrifice, and hope that he could forgive the blond newborn. Sarutobi sighed before beginning to speak.

"Minato-kun, whatever you do wait until the end before you make any rash decisions our conclusions… It was the Kyūbi No Kitsune, Hachibi No Rakko, and Nanatsubi No Ryuu. It was so unexpected we were lucky to have your brother, Fune (1), and his wife Shizuka here to stop them. However, Konohagakure No Satō has suffered a great loss. And it's not likely for them to forget the attack," spoke the wise Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"But, that's not the manner at hand. Fune and Shizuka both found the sealing scroll you were working on recently and came up with a way to seal them in to the newborns you see before you." As he said that he pointed to the three children in the protective arms of Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, and Uchiha Mikoto.

Jiraiya in a moment of empathy walked forward before placing the fragile blond babe in his arms. Realizing how small the newborn was made tears spring to Minato's eyes. After several more moments of bonding with the now giggling baby the conversation continued. Each of them coming up with supposed idea's for keeping the young children out of the grasp of the Go-Ikenban. It had been a little over fifteen minutes from when the conversation was halted. A Chûnin messenger rushed through the door.

"Forgive me Hokage-dono, but I was told to inform you that Uzumaki Kushina has gone into labor. Tsunade-sama's presence is requested by the head medic." he stated in throaty rush.

Not seconds after those words left the messengers mouth everyone reacted. And a minute after he caught his breath is when noticed he was alone in the once occupied office…

I know that was very mean to leave off at such a crucial part, but once I'm able to get my beta-reader things will be different. Also know that I do not intend to quit a story once it's started and I never will. However, like all authors out there I am prone to writer's block. So in the event that a story fails to get updated for awhile there is a reason behind it. So without further ado I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Endless Hope. And look forward to many more chapters to come in the future. Ciao, until next time!

Anbu-hime21~ out.


End file.
